1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tonneau cover for the cargo bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of tonneau covers for covering the open cargo bed of a pickup truck have been developed. One type of tonneau cover involves a flexible canvas or plastic cover tied down or otherwise attached over the cargo bed. Other tonneau covers have included single panel or multi-panel covers of molded rigid fiberglass or plastic bolted or otherwise fastened to the truck bed sidewalls. Multi-panel covers can open to provide access to the cargo bed by raising one or both panels.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover for covering the cargo bed of a pickup truck in a manner that provides access to the cargo bed and also partitions the cargo bed into individual compartments.